


A Quiet Evening

by AlyssaPeverell



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaPeverell/pseuds/AlyssaPeverell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock enjoy a relaxing night in 221B after solving an interesting case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Evening

Two sets of footsteps quickly ascended the 17 steps to the sitting room of 221B moments before the door was flung open by the flurry that was Sherlock Holmes. 

As the exhilaration of successfully solving their latest case started to wane, the Consulting Detective called out his usual demand of “Tea, John” to his partner.

The exhausted Army doctor, preoccupied with taking his own jacket off after having to hang up Sherlock’s coat and scarf on the hook on the back of the door, told his Consulting Detective to wait a moment until he was done or, if he wanted it so much, to make his own bloody tea.

John received no response from Sherlock, but a moment later he heard the kettle filling with water and the cupboard being opened. A few seconds later, the sound of two mugs being set down on the kitchen table reached John. 

While the water was still boiling, John made his way from the door to his armchair, which he sank into with a relieved groan. He was taking a moment to rest his eyes when the kettle clicked off. Sherlock filled the mugs and let the tea steep while he retrieved the milk labeled “NOT FOR EXPERIMENTS” from the fridge. 

When Sherlock had finished preparing both his own tea and John’s, he carried them into the sitting room and quietly put John’s mug down on the side table next to his chair. He deposited his own tea next his chair and turned to start a fire in the fireplace to ensure that John stayed warm.

The Consulting Detective’s doctor did not stir at his partner’s entrance. Sherlock knew John needed his sleep, but he also needed to consume at least some tea before he went to bed. With that thought in mind, Sherlock gently shook John awake.

“Here, love, drink your tea and then we’ll go to bed.”

“Sh’lock…you made me tea?” John still sounded exhausted, but Sherlock could also detect his surprise. And his suspicion. 

“Of course. You don’t even have the energy to stand. Don’t worry; I only added milk to yours, no dubious sugar.”

“I know,” John reassured his lover. “I’m sorry, Sherlock. I just didn’t know that you even knew how to make tea.”

With an amused scoff, Sherlock told John, “Don’t be stupid, John. Any idiot can figure out how to make tea.”

John made a vague noise of agreement and took a sip of his tea. “Mmm…it’s good.”

Sherlock picked up his own cup and settled in his chair across from John with the beginnings of a pleased smile on his face.

They drank their tea in comfortable silence, the crackling of the fire the only sound in the room.

When they had both finished their tea, Sherlock helped John out of his chair and deposited their mugs in the sink to be taken care of in the morning before they continued walking to their bedroom.

As soon as John reached his side of the bed, he shed everything except his pants and collapsed onto the bed.

Sherlock gently moved John so he could turn the covers back, maneuvered John into place and tucked him in. After John was settled, he removed and folded his own clothes before doing the same to John’s. He deposited them on the chair in the corner of their room. 

After he was finished, Sherlock joined John in bed and pulled his doctor closer, twining their legs together and placing his hand on John’s chest.

As much as Sherlock enjoyed coming back to the flat after a fulfilling case and having a celebratory shag, he loved returning to 221B Baker Street and spending a quiet evening with John before they retired to their room together. 

That was Sherlock’s last thought before he joined John in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic about a peaceful evening in 221B that I wrote during lecture last month.


End file.
